fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Satyr
|image gallery= }} Satyr (サテュロス, Satyr) is a race of magical beings who live all throughout . However, it is a rare occasion for them to appear before human eyes out of fear of being enslaved like their ancestors. As a result, they have a strained relationship with mankind. Description Satyrs are the ithyphallicc male counterparts toNymphs, thus are nature spirits in their own right. As a result of being counterparts to one another, Nymphs and Satyrs are the same species allowing them to reproduce with one another. Similarly, Satyrs are revered throughout history with softened, youthful features that make them rather graceful in the eyes of most humans. However, unlike Nymphs, Satyrs are more rustic and unique in terms of appearance. They have goat-like features which include furry, brown legs with hooves as feet, a long furry tail (either that of a goat or horse) long ears, a constant bud, and horns that extend from their head. Due to their fear of humanity despite possessing advanced magical capabilities, Satyrs go through great lengths to hide themselves from people. Thus, it is not unusual to see one wearing fake feet, long pants, and hats to mask their unique features. Younger Satyrs who have to live in a human society typically use crutches, or wheelchairs because they lack the practice to properly walk in their fake feet without seemingly clumsy or unordinary. As nature spirits, Satyrs are generally tranquil, yet, simultaneously, they can become angered like a tempered storm if bothered. They care deeply for the natural world around them and value all life as precious, thus most, if not all, are strict vegetarians. As a peaceful species, they tend to avoid most forms of combat unless their territory, or children, are directly targeted. In addition, Satyrs are creatures with incredibly imaginative, poetic dreams and wild desires. For one to believe in fairy tales even in adulthood is not rare or other crazy nigh-impossible visions, or believing that they can acquire the finest woman in all the lands is not an another uncommon response to hear from them. They are typically driven by their desires. In addition, Satyrs are mysteriously lovers of wine and other alcohols; they have very little ability to outright deny a drink regardless of the situation, making all of them almost alcoholic in nature. In their society, alcohol is as appropriate to give to a child as milk. The origins of the Satyrs are shrouded in controversy among their race. Whether they were offspring of deities, or formed from the blood of the falling deity striking the fertile soil is unknown are both two theories that have been formulated into a religion for the species. Yet, what both sects agree upon is that Pan, who would come to be the lord of the wilds and Satyrs, was the prophet sent by the gods. History Satyrs have existed for millennia alongside other races: dragons, humans, demons, etc. However, because of their pacifism they have had very little influence on the world. When the dragons ruled over mankind, they recognized the Satyrs as the force of nature and strayed away. Though, when the Satyrs pleaded for them to treat humanity as they would their own kin, having become disgusted with the violent relations between the humans and dragons, the flying reptiles took offense of the comparison between them. In a rage, the leaders of their monarch declared war against the Satyrs. The dragons were vastly more powerful than the individual Satyr, yet the magical caprine-humanoids possessed a prodigious advantage in terms of population. Even more alarming for the dragon-monarch was the treachery of their own forces whom believed that the Satyrs were a necessary balance to the world; they opposed their destruction and joined the Satyr forces to defeat their, what they thought to be, evil monarch. Yet, even with the traitorous dragons the Satyrs only managed to fight the opposing side to a stalemate. It was then that the dragons came up with the idea to teach humans their magic as a means of acquiring them for the war against their unjust leaders; in the end it gave the army the bump they needed to get the advantage. Yet, as they neared the end of the war, the corrupted humans began slaying their fellow dragons in an attempt to acquire more power. In the end, the humans prevailed over their dragons and the Satyrs were either killed or enslaved heavily depleting their numbers. Since then the remaining Satyrs have remained hidden from humankind. Social Hierarchy Descendants of Pan Because of Pan's nearly immortal-like Dionysus' Companions Slaves Powers and Abilities Physiological Skills Woodland Magic Behind the Scenes Trivia